videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6
|publisher = |platforms = Nintendo Switch |genre = Fighting Plataforms |series = Super Smash Bros. |predecessor = Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) |released = February 3rd 2022 |ratings = ESRB: T PEGI: 12 CERO: B OFLC: M USK: 12 |storage = 4.5GB |cost = TBA |Italic = yes }}Super Smash Bros. 6, known in Japan as Great Fray Smash Brothers 6 (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ 6 Dairantō Sumasshu Burazāzu Shikkusu) is the sixth and final game in the Super Smash Bros. series. It will be released on the Nintendo Switch. More characters will be announced as time goes by. This game will be released worldwide February 3rd, 2022. Modes (*)=Unlockable Smash *Smash **Squad Strike **Tourney **Special Smash **Boss Roleplay **Tag Team Smash **Final Fate Games & More *Adventure Mode: Into the Subspace Shadows *Classic Mode *All-Star Mode* *Training *Target Smash *Board the Platforms *Multi-Man Smash *Home-Run Contest *Boss Battles* *Mii Fighters *amiibo *Stage Builder *Challenger's Approach *Custom Moves Vault *Trophies **Trophy Hoard **Trophy Rush *Sounds *Replays *Records *Challenges *Shop *Chronicle *Masterpieces Online *Smash **Quickplay ***Elite Smash ***Co-op *Spectate *Shared Content Characters See Super Smash Bros. 6/List of Characters. Stages See Super Smash Bros. 6/List of Stages Alternate Costumes See Super Smash Bros. 6/Alternate Costumes Classic Mode See Super Smash Bros. 6/Classic Mode Paths Adventure Mode It was confirmed that there would be a new adventure mode. See Super Smash Bros. 6: Into the Subspace Shadows for more details. Weapons & Items See Super Smash Bros. 6/Weapons & Items Assist Trophies See Super Smash Bros. 6/List of Assist Trophies Poké Ball Pokémon See Super Smash Bros. 6/List of Poké Ball Pokémon Digivice Digimon See Super Smash Bros. 6/List of Digivice Digimon Trophies See Super Smash Bros. 6/List of Trophies Smash Run Enemies See Super Smash Bros. 6/List of Smash Run Enemies Bosses See Super Smash Bros. 6/List of Bosses Final Smashes See Super Smash Bros. 6/Final Smashes Event Matches See Super Smash Bros. 6/Event Matches Unlockables See Super Smash Bros. 6/Unlockables Mii Outfits See Super Smash Bros. 6/List of Mii Outfits Music See Super Smash Bros. 6/List of Music Masterpieces See Super Smash Bros. 6/Masterpieces Character Addition Rules See the rules of adding a character Scrapped Content See Super Smash Bros. 6/Scrapped Content Classic Mode Survive to the end and win prizes depending on difficulty. You can play as 4 players in classic mode in this game. If you lose all your lives, the scale will knock over the character trophies depending how many players you have in classic mode and gold coins are also seen falling off the scale unless you are playing on 2.0 or lower. The difficulty will also go down unless you are playing on 2.0 or lower. The announcer will say "Continue?" after that. The continue music in this game is the same one taken from Melee. If the player picks YES, the trophies will stand up and the fire will appear again below the fighter scale again if you are playing on 5.0 or higher like in Super Smash Bros For Wii U. If the player picks NO, the screen will slowly blacken as the game over music plays. Then, the same GAME OVER sign from Brawl classic mode and boss battles mode will be typed in Kelly green as the announcer says "Game Over" after the game over music is heard. The game over music in this game is the same one taken when you fail levels in Angry Birds Stars Wars. Here are the difficulties and how much it costs to play the difficulties on the fighter scale: Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Fighting Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Crossovers Category:Party Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Published by Nintendo